


When angels deserve to die

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: You still hope it’s him, you hope that this flash of madness in his eyes is going to disappear, and that he can come back being his usual self.





	When angels deserve to die

You’re still hoping, Kei.

You still hope it’s him, you hope that this flash of madness in his eyes is going to disappear, and that he can come back being his usual self.

You still hope he’s not going to hurt you, but you know how vain your hope is, you can already feel the pain make room in your body, you feel you’re losing consciousness of what’s happening around you.

You’ve already been afraid when he’s showed at your door at one in the morning, afraid of what he was going to want from you, afraid because he wasn’t your Kota, because he wasn’t your best friend.

Because he hasn’t pretended he had other reasons to be there, because he’s pulled your arm and has thrown you on the bed without saying a word, as if you were a doll, as if you had no value at all, and were there only to satisfy his needs.

And you knew, and perhaps you should've expected it, but it has never crossed your mind that he could've pushed himself so far, not for you.

Because he loves you, and having being forced to reject him because he’s never been more than a friend to you has hurt you, but it has hurt him worse.

He’s tied you to the bed, he’s started undressing you, unaware of your whining, your screams, your begging.

He’s touched you, and it was like his hands were leaving a scorching hot trail over you, as if your skin was on fire, as if you feel that those marks were going to be on you for all eternity.

He’s pushed inside of you, and only then you’ve seen remorse in his eyes.

Just a glimpse, lasted less than a second, but there you’ve allowed yourself to start hoping.

And you’re still hoping now, while you feel him thrust inside your body, while you hear him moan and scream like an animal, while you hear him say he’s sorry, over and over again.

And you almost pity him, because this is not your Kota.

Because there’s no trace of your Kota inside those eyes filled only with lust and desire, because it’s not him who’s taking you against your will.

Because you can pity your best friend, the one hiding behind the madness, but you can't help hating the person who’s doing this.

When you feel him coming inside of you, you barely have time to react before feeling his hands around your throat.

And you’re almost happy about it.

You look at Kota’s eyes one last time, and it’s finally him.

You smile, and then you die.


End file.
